guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kalomeli
Boss Crusade We are doing nicely with the images of the monsters and bosses. I hope my help is appreciared :) --Gem 06:45, 7 March 2006 (CST) Wow. You must have spent a lot more time than I would have checking all the boss skills in-game! --JoDiamonds 07:40, 9 March 2006 (CST) :I have not checked the skills myself. Im using Bestiary/RawDumpWikified. There is a list of (I think) all bosses and their: profession, location, species, level and skills. --Kalomeli 15:21, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::I don't believe it's a complete list, however. I myself have not seen Boulad the Perverse or Wyng Soothingclaw use Healing Breeze, however I did not bring a SoC when fighting either, and have no hex/condition causing skills. - Evil_Greven - 15:50, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::Its possible that thats not a complete list, but I believe that that list is done with help of SoC because those skills that can't be captured are not marked. Thou it has pre-searing bosses too, and AFAIK you can't have SoC there. I can go check those bosses today I think. --Kalomeli 15:56, 9 March 2006 (CST) Hey! I was planing to do a boss crusade on an other matter (categories) soonish. See: Category talk:Bosses#SubcategoriesMaybe, since you've already started a boss crusade, while you're at it, we could combine our forces and fix both matters in ONE crusade?! -- 16:13, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::I will add my helping touch here too, as I am helping her (Kalomeli) to check some bosses in-game and capturing missing images. --Gem 16:18, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::I have done now 2/3 of the bosses in Bestiary/RawDumpWikified so its almost done. I don't know much about categories, but yes I can help you with that crusade with Gem. Have you any plans, like how to do it? --Kalomeli 16:22, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::::Ok, Gem just explained it to me. I'll start it now. I'll start from the last boss listed and go upwards changing skills and categories. Latest boss that skills I have cheked is: Cuthbert the Chaste. --Kalomeli 16:30, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::::Great! I'll take care of the categories, to make sure we have a neat and tidy category tree. -- 16:39, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::::::One more thing: While you're at it, could you also sort the the profession category in to subcategories, for example, turn a Category:Mesmers into a Category:Mesmer Bosses. That'd be great. -- 19:29, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::::::Okay. I'll do that. Anything else before I continue that? I have now updated all skills and 1/2 of the specie categories. :) --Kalomeli 19:35, 9 March 2006 (CST) Just letting you know that, when you sync boss skill info from rawdump into teh boss article, please delete the corresponding entry from rawdump. -PanSola 10:11, 14 March 2006 (CST) <3 Nice to see you contributing again honey, but let's take a break now. :) -- (talk) 19:17, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks, hope I'm not doing something wrong. :S A break sounds good, I feel veeery sleepy. :) Kalomeli 19:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) I love you honey. We're having great time together in the wiki. -- (talk) 20:15, 12 December 2006 (CST) Typos Someone is on a typo crusade today! --''Lemming64'' 19:35, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Yup, just finished it. :P Kalomeli 19:37, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::You missed mana, I did it though to be helpful :) --''Lemming64'' 19:52, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::Thanks! I leaved it intentionally, because I was not sure, which I should correct. :P Thanks for finishing it up! :) Kalomeli 12:40, 13 December 2006 (CST) Quiz Thanks for the quiz thing. I'm using it on my page. ^_^ — Jyro X 06:10, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Heh, np. :) I found it from User:Gem/Fun. *.* Kalomeli 06:41, 28 December 2006 (CST) Thankyou for helping deleting my stub, I'm such a wiki noob :) - Solus :No problem. :) Btw, you can sing your comments with 4 tildes ~~~~. ^^ --Kalomeli (talk) 05:36, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Lol, you've wathed me eediting the wiki too much. Your comments start to sound like mine. xD -- (talk) 05:37, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::Oh... Is that a problem? :D I'm sorry, but I can't help it... :) --Kalomeli (talk) 05:38, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::It's not a surprise really. WAnna go watch a movie? ;P I'm getting tired on these damn delete teags, especially now that you woke up. -- (talk) 05:39, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::Yeah, movie sounds good. :) Atleast better than Project:Misspellings ;) Btw, hope you'll get promoted soon. :) --Kalomeli (talk) 05:40, 12 January 2007 (CST) Girl power! ^_^ - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 09:12, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Woah, I didn't even notice that you are a girl before this. :D Good that I'm watching Kalomelis page. -- (talk) 12:55, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::You didn't realise when you looked at my userbox and commented about it on my talk page? lol. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 12:59, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::Nope, I really didn't. I'm really poor at noticing and remembering things. It's a real pain in real life. -- (talk) 13:04, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::I have the worst memory on earth. I try to think about too many things at once, which means I concentrate on none of them and then forget everything! So I feel your pain. :P I can barely remember any of my life, let alone what I was doing yesterday. :S - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 13:06, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::Dot dot dot. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:41, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::::( - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 14:26, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Wub Bexor ;) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 14:36, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::If you're lucky I've already forgotten what's going on! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 14:37, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::D --Kalomeli (talk) 14:58, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::Man, that heart icon looks cool. ;) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 20:59, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::I like the new icon but I've always thought of Kalomeli as this. Couldn't the new heart have some whiskers or something?!! :P Or how about a frowny face? It can still be cute but in a grumpy sort of way! --Xasxas256 21:26, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::Lol, in a sense Xasxas I agree, but personally I couldn't bring myself to draw whiskers on such a pretty little heart! ::::::::::::Don't deface my heart! My achey breaky heart! I just don't think it'd understand! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 21:35, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::lol! X) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 23:50, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::::I also told her that the small green guy is a lot better in the sig than the heart, but I guess she didn't like the icon done with paint. -- (talk) 03:56, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::::I certainly do not like the icon done with paint... Need a better version of it. But the heart-icon is great. <3 I love it, thanks Biro<3, and sorry, that I stole it. Well, maby I will change the sig, if I manage to make a better 'mob'. (( Btw, its a picture of myself. ;) )) --Kalomeli (talk) 04:33, 20 January 2007 (CST) WTF!!! WHAT THE HELL KALAMELI!! :dudet pls give me credit when u steal me userbox ideas, unless i missed somthing and u gave me credit, but i expect it. GRR [[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 13:13, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::She took it from Bexor and I took it from Kalomeli. Bexor put the pink box on her user page on January second and you copied it on January 5th. Credit should go to Bexor, not you. -- (talk) 13:20, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::And please behave nicely. If you can't do that, you'll need to take a small break. -- (talk) 13:20, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::dude gem no the female+male one was my idea too [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 13:27, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::Meh! Userboxes... there are so many around it's almost impossible for someone like me to em' straight. Plus I still say half the credit is LordBiro's for the sexy icon :p 13:28, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::Funny that you ask for credits when your page says mmm I don't remember who I still stuff from. It's wiki, nobody have to give credit to anyone it's only polite.—├ Aratak ┤' 13:35, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::if you see somthing on there that i took from u ask for credit its that ez [[User:Asmodius|'|''' Asmodius]] |''' 13:40, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::My statement still hold strue. Kalomeli spotted the box from Bexors page and Bexor is the one who had it first on her user page. -- (talk) 14:11, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Please... Stop hijacking my usertalk... Why every time I log in to the wiki, there is ~10 new messages waiting for me... And Asmondius, I have not even noticed your userpage before this. :S I stole the 'Not a man'-box from Bexor, 'best boyfriend' from Gem and 'love at young age' was my own idea... I did not mean to upset anyone... --Kalomeli (talk) 17:51, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::sorry kalomeli and everyone i was over reacting, today the wikistress was over the top for me my bad [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 19:32, 20 January 2007 (CST) Skype Kalomeli, I got logs that you sent me a message on Skype, but, as far as I can tell, I got the "hello" you sent on Monday about 7:00 PM on Wednesday. If you still need me for something, I suggest using another medium. —Tanaric 00:10, 8 February 2007 (CST) :Gem needed to contact you for something. :) But the problem is solved already. --Kalomeli (talk) 01:46, 8 February 2007 (CST) Characters how do you make that box for your characters?Banditda 16:06, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :I copied my userpage from Gem, so he would be better at explaining this. Here is the code: :--Kalomeli (talk) 18:14, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::thankyou —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Banditda ( ) }. Picture Hi, the picture of Gem isn't showing up. --[[User:Sigm@|'''SigmA ]] 14:53, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :My fault. I changed the image location. -- (talk) 16:17, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Help??? How do I make my User: page like yours? (not copy it of course but...) I know very little of Wiki coding. However, I use it ALL the time... I want to make a neat page too. Can you give me pointers?? (I would make my own icons, but I love how your characters are in rounded edged boxes. I would like to ask permission (once I get the hang of this) to use some of your ideas. At least until I formulate my own style. --RavenJWolfe 16:20, 20 March 2007 (CST) :Answering for her: The basic code is under the heading 'Characters' earlier on this talk page. The following code makes the round borders: padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em; :For other great ideas for user pages see the list of nice user pages on my user page. -- (talk) 17:36, 20 March 2007 (CDT) RAWR!!! Discuss :D (Yu Takami / talk) 13:17, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :About what? :o ^^--Kalomeli (talk) 14:22, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::.... THAT! ----> see it? --- -- (s)talkpage 14:37, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::Cows? :D.... --Kalomeli (talk) 13:27, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Confushed RT | Talk 13:29, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::My work here, is done *bows* --- -- (s)talkpage 14:39, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: EXACTLY! In unrelated news, when are you and Gem about again? We can play some stuffs :) (Yu Takami / talk) 21:09, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Still only Ags comp at our use. I haven't been able to get a low cost temporary computer from any friends, so I guess it's time to order a new laptop. Bye bye 1700€. *snif* -- (gem / talk) 08:07, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Still a lack of quality rawring! I guess you're too busy to rawr! (Yu Takami / talk) 21:22, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Userbox You forgot that cool userbox "Yes, I am girl.No, you cannot have pictures.":D GW-Blue Dragon 20:35, 28 June 2008 (UTC)user:GW-Blue Dragon :Doesn't really work, as I have a link to my picture in my userpage... :) Kalomeli 12:05, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)